


This Is My Resistance (You Can't Resist Me)

by Synnerxx



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Predator/Prey, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dave will get what he wants out of James.





	This Is My Resistance (You Can't Resist Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Resistance is Futile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119436) by [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain). 



> thanks to raven for letting me remix her fic. this is dave's side since she wrote james' side. all the dialogue is hers.

“You’re doing it again.”

James’ irritated voice cuts through Dave’s thoughts and he blinks, refocusing on him. Dave knows that he’s getting on James’ nerves with the staring, but it helps him think. It helps him plan. He knows what he wants and he knows James will want it too, but the challenge will be in convincing James that he wants it too. He could tell that he’s wearing on what little patience James had in the first place because he’s started complaining now about the staring. Dave could tell that it’s making him more and more uncomfortable. 

Dave can be patient when he really wants something and he’s willing to be patient for this. He lets James call him out and lets James feel slightly better about it when he looks away from him. He knows James isn’t stupid, even if it does take him a little while to catch on. Dave knows he’s not the easiest person in the world to read, but even James will catch on to what he wants eventually. But that’s okay. He wants him to.

It’s going to be today, Dave decides. There’s nothing particularly special about today other than the fact that they’ve been alone together for most of it. James has been writing riffs and lyrics, trying to get Dave to help him with ideas for songs, but Dave has spent much of the day staring at James and plotting. The heat is getting to him as well. The fans didn’t do much besides circulate the sticky air, but he guesses it’s better than nothing. The sweat makes James’ shirt stick to him and outlines his frame. 

Dave watches James put down his guitar and go into the kitchen. He follows along silently, James’ shadow, unnoticed by James until he turns from the fridge, nearly dropping the beer he’d just gotten when he startles. Dave smirks, amused with James’ reaction. He rather enjoys the way he makes James so nervous and jumpy. It makes him feel powerful in a way that he finds he loves and is quickly becoming addicted to the feeling.

“Goddamnit, Mustaine! Don’t fucking do that!” James tries to step away from Dave in an effort to put some space between them, but Dave doesn’t let him. He keeps himself right in James’ personal space, matching him step for step. "What the fuck, man? Are you on something or what?"

“No.” Dave says, another smirk curling his lips. He doesn’t move away from James at all, doesn’t even try to. He presses himself up against James, shoving him against the fridge and holding him there with his weight. He feels James shift against him and his blood simmers with heat. He can feel how uncomfortable he’s making James and the sense of control over the other man is heady to him.

James opens his mouth to speak, managing an angry “Dude, what the--” before Dave is cutting him off with a rough kiss. James makes a sound against his lips and Dave takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, keeping James pinned against the fridge. He’s vaguely aware of James dropping his bottle of beer and the sound of it shattering against the floor. He can feel the slickness of the liquid under his shoes, but he ignores it, still kissing James. 

He catches James’ wrists as his hands rest against his chest. He squeezes them, figuring James means to push him away, but he won’t let him. He knows James wants this just as much as he does. He bites James’ bottom lip and then breaks the kiss, leaning back to meet James’ eyes. He can see the desire in the depths of James’ gaze, even if James isn’t ready to admit it. He just needs a little help is all. 

"Tell me you felt nothing." Dave stares James down, his words a growl that rumbles in his chest. He can feel the vibration of it where he’s pressed against James. He almost hopes James refuses to admit it, hopes he will continue their little game for a little longer. He’s enjoying playing the cat to James’ mouse.

"I... I don't... what're you..." James stutters out. Dave can see the shock in his eyes and it excites him even more. He knows he’s got the upper hand here. He always does when it comes to James. Sweet, sweet Jamie. He never sees it coming.

“Tell me. Go ahead and tell me you felt nothing when I kissed you.” Another smirk curls his mouth up and he can only imagine he looks a little crazed right now. That’s okay. He wants James to be a little afraid of him and of the power he holds over him. A healthy dose of fear does a person good. He can easily read the fear on James’ face, even as the other man tries his best to hide it. But James never did have a very good poker face and that will always be his downfall. Dave knows how to exploit his fear and his desire all the same. He knows James wants this too. He just needs a little help in seeing the light.

“I’m not into guys.” James works up his token protest and Dave nearly laughs in his face. He can hear the shake in James’ voice and feel the tremble in his body. He knows he’s got James right where he wants him. The powerful sense of control that he feels over James is rushing through his veins and he wants more. He craves more. James is the perfect target. He always has been for Dave.

“Liar.” Dave continues to smirk, holding it in place, even when James shoves him away. He’ll let James have his protests and his denial. For now anyway. He’s not tired of this game between them yet. 

“You’re delusional as fuck! Stay the fuck away from me and don’t ever touch me again, you got that?” James draws himself up to his full height, chest puffing out with a false sense of bravado and machismo, trying to cover his fear with anger instead. Dave sees right through it. James never could hide anything from him.

Dave stays silent, staring at James, allowing him his moment of denial. He’s still the cat and he still wants to play with his prey before he eats it. He knows James is uncomfortable and still right where he wants him to be. 

“I’m serious. Stay the fuck away.” James snaps, pushing past Dave and leaving the kitchen. Dave glances down at the broken glass and spilled beer on the floor before watching James leave, eyes on his ass. 

Over the next few days, Dave backs off and leaves James alone. He lets James avoid him as best he could, relishing the way that James seems nervous to be in the same room as him. Dave did his best to always be around James, making him more and more nervous, but he doesn’t do much more but follow him. He stares at him in that unblinking way, knowing that James hates it even more now. He can tell that his effect on James is getting more and more powerful with each passing day. 

Soon, Dave progresses into touching James, hands brushing against each other, bodies sliding together, a whisper of his breath across the back of James’ neck. Anything he could do to let James know that he isn’t going to back down, no matter what good James has thought his warning has done. Dave loves the way James flinches away from him whenever he touches him. It only serves to make him feel more powerful and in control.

“Could you back the fuck off of me?” James asks, exasperation in his voice. He shoves his way past Dave and into the living room. Dave laughs softly to himself and follows on James’ heels, staying in his personal space. He knows how to work James’ nerves, knows exactly what buttons to press to get the desired reaction from James. He always knows how to rile him up and this is no different than any other time. 

Dave sits down next to James when he drops down onto the couch. He knows he’s sitting way closer than he normally would. He knows he’s making James even more uncomfortable from the way that James tries to put space between them by moving over against the arm of the couch. 

“What the hell is going on with you?!” James turns his head to face him, his eyes narrowed with frustration, easily giving away all of his emotions. “Don’t you have anything better to do than bug the fuck out of me? I thought I told you to leave me alone!”

Dave tilts his head at James, a dark smirk curling the corners of his mouth again. “No.”

Dave watches James as he’s silent for a moment, clearly trying to figure out what’s going on with Dave’s weird behavior, his patience worn thin with it.

“Level with me here, Dave. Is this just another way for you to fuck with my head or what? What’s your angle here?” James asks and Dave almost tsks out loud. He thought that James got it, that he understood. Well, no matter. He’ll make James understand.  
Dave stares at James for a long moment, the silence stretching out between them. James needed to understand. “Oh. I thought I made myself perfectly clear in the kitchen the other day.”

“Yeah, that was…” James doesn’t finish his sentence. Dave knows that James doesn’t know what that was in the kitchen. He knows James liked the kiss, but he’s still fighting against it, still trying to deny what is clearly there between the two of them. That’s okay. Dave will show him that he can’t push it away forever. 

“You liked it.” Dave finishes for James because he knows James did like it, even if James won’t admit it yet. 

“I did not! Fuck!” James drops his head back against the back of the couch in irritation. “Don’t you think if I did, I wouldn’t have told you to stay the fuck away from me? I meant what I said. I don’t know if you’re serious about this or just trying to get a rise out of me, playing mindfuck games or something, but I’m telling you as plainly as I can: I’m not fucking interested, so could you please fucking stop?”

Dave frowns deeply, not at all appreciating the tone of James’ voice. He doesn’t know why James is making this so difficult. He doesn’t understand why James wants to fight against something they both want. Dave is more than willing to give it to him if he just stops being so damn stubborn about it. “You liked it.”

Dave can see the effect his voice and words have on James. He can see the panic and alarm rising in James’ eyes. He can see it in the way James’ eyes widen as he looks at Dave. 

“I didn’t.” To anyone else, James’ words would have sounded calm, but Dave can hear the subtle tremor in them, can see the worry building up inside of him. 

Dave studies James for a moment as the other man watches him, waiting to see what he’ll do. Dave moves quickly, pushing himself against James, jerking him into a rough kiss. He growls as James struggles against him, turning the kiss even rougher, feeling his lips bruise against James and not caring. He can taste blood after another moment as he uses his leverage to maneuver James underneath himself. He grabs James’ wrists and pins them over his head, holding him in place as James keeps trying to shove him away. He knows James will enjoy this as much as he does.

Dave feels his own cock twitch and harden as James keeps arching and rubbing against him. He growls again, feeling James’ cock starting to respond in kind, even as James keeps struggling against him. He knows he’s won now. James is liking this.

Dave moves his mouth down James’ neck, feeling the racing pulse under James’ skin, teeth sinking in to mark James up. 

“Dave….stop it, I don’t wanna--” James offers up another token protest. 

Dave ignores him as James cuts himself off with a moan of pleasure as Dave works on marking up his neck, sucking another bruise onto the pale skin as he works his hips against James slowly and deliberately. He lets out a chuckle as James’ cock gets even harder beneath him, even as James tries to continue protesting that he doesn’t want this. Dave knows he does and always has from the very beginning. He just has to be honest with himself and with Dave and Dave will take care of him. 

Dave has wanted this for a while now, wanted James writhing and needy underneath him, desperate for more. He knows he’s going to get that tonight because he knows exactly what to do to make James give in to him. 

He pulls back and opens James’ jeans, another smirk sliding across his face when he finds that James isn’t wearing any underwear. He grips James’ cock and strokes him quickly, the friction harsh against their skin with nothing to slick the way for him. James pushes into him again, his hands coming down to grip Dave’s hair. Dave’s lashes flutter a bit with the jolt of pleasure.

“Fuck….fuck, Dave…” Jame pleads with him. Dave knows James is giving in, can hear it in his voice, can see it painted across his face. He puts up a token struggle still, still trying to deny and resist, but lust is clouding his mind and Dave knows James needs him too much to deny him much more.

Dave quickly strips himself after he lets go of James’ cock, staring down at James’ body after he gets him undressed as well. He’s laid out on the couch like a feast for him and Dave intends to devour every bit of him. He wants to take his time and enjoy this, but he isn’t sure how he’ll hold himself in check as he looks down at James.

Dave sucks three of his own fingers into his mouth, still staring down at James as James looks up at him with fear and need fighting for dominance in his eyes. Dave smirks again around his fingers, knowing he’s won and that James is his now. He reaches down with his now slick fingers down between James’ legs and pushes two fingers inside of him roughly. Dave kisses him again, the noise James’ lets out muffled by his mouth.

Dave works his fingers inside of James for a moment, searching for that spot inside of James that will make him go crazy with pleasure, adjusting his aim a bit as he pushes his fingers back inside of James again. He smirks when he finds it, James jerking against him, back arching up from the couch, a choked shriek escaping his throat. Dave chuckles wickedly to himself as he finds James’ sweet spot. 

Dave works the third finger inside of James, stretching him out more for his cock. He relishes in the noises that James is making for him. He pulls back, looking down at James’ face, taking in the flush coloring his cheeks a dark pink. He looks breathtaking like this, Dave thinks.

“Just...fucking do it already then….” James whispers up to him. Dave barely holds in a noise of triumph. James is submitting to him completely and will be his for the taking. He always knew he would. 

Dave sneers down at James and pulls his fingers out of him. He spits, slicking his own cock with his saliva. He guides it down to James’ entrance and thrusts into him with a purposeful roll of his hips into James. 

Dave grunts, holding himself up over James for a long moment. That tight heat gripping his cock feels incredible. He squeezes his eyes shut, working to regain his control enough to start fucking into James. He pries his eyes open enough to look down at James, taking in the delicious picture he makes for a moment with his eyes clamped shut, skin flushed, teeth sank deep in his bottom lip. 

Dave regains his composure as much as he can and starts to move inside of James. He sets up a deep and firm pace, really fucking into James, making sure he’ll feel it the next day. He growls when James’ fingernails bite into his skin and reaches down, pushing James’ legs back more, letting him get deeper inside of him. 

James’ hands curl into his hair and pull and Dave jolts against him as goosebumps rise over his skin with the sparks of pleasured pain that radiate down from his scalp. He moans and moves faster inside of James as James tries to keep up, moving his hips to match his pace. 

Dave can feel his own orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, a hot ball of pleasure that threatens to consume him. He wraps a hand back around James’ cock and strokes him in time with their pace, wanting James to come before him, even as he chases his own orgasm at full speed. He isn’t going to last much longer and he wants James to come first. He needs him to come first.

Dave groans as James comes for him after a few strokes, spilling himself over Dave’s fingers and his own stomach. Dave pushes harder into James, fucking into him a few more times before he finds his own release, burying himself deep inside of James. Dave grunts as James pulls his hair again, making the pleasure even more intense for him. 

Dave sinks down against James, panting heavily. He allows James to pet his hair, pushing the sweat soaked strands away from his face. “Knew you’d like it.” 

Dave moves, pulling out of James and lays down beside him, shifting them to fit on the small couch. 

“You’re a pain in my ass.” James grumbles, shivering as Dave pulls out of him. “Quite literally, I might add.”

Dave allows the kiss that follows James’ words. “But I’m glad you talked me into it.”

Dave gives James a genuine smile this time, pleased to hear James say that. He really did want James to want him too. This was about more than winning. He isn’t sure where they’ll go from here, but it was more.

It’s about both of them together.


End file.
